The present invention is directed to a new antiacne composition containing benzoyl peroxide in association with at least one sun filter; the latter, while permitting a better stabilization of the benzoyl peroxide, leads to a better tolerance by the different types of skin as a function of the environmental conditions to which they may be subjected.